Immortals Among Mortals
by Prime Revolver
Summary: AU: Location: Earth. The Decepticon's are not the only enemies out there. The Earth governments are not to trustworthy either. eta Changed category.
1. Colossus

**Title**: Colossus  
**Series**: AU  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: mention of decapitation  
**Characters**: Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, OC,  
**Summary**: (wip) Location: Earth. The Decepticon's are not the only enemies out there. The Earth governments are not to trustworthy either.

OoOoO

It was night time, normally it became chilly out here but I wasn't cold for once. Matter a fact I was sweating and panting hard from my prior run. My shoes were filled with sand, I could feel it in my cloth's that was stuck there rubbing against my skin irritatingly. It hurt but I couldn't concentrate on it right now if I tried. I stood there like an animal stunned, uncertain at what laid before it, frightened. The landscape around me, once a dark shade of brown at night, was now black from were it had been unsettled brutally and suddenly revealing the black and dark gray underneath. Random spot's around me were aflame, smoke, ash, and amber's littering the sky.

It had become a battle field.

The ground suddenly trembled making me gasp and stumble but I caught myself in time not to fall over. I admittedly jumped again this time really falling backwards as two large metal _trunks_ stomped pass me, mechanics shifting, hissing and turning. Gazing up I found they led up to a massive torso, with arms and legs. It was a collossus made completely out of metal. He walked by me and up the dune not evening recollecting that he noticed me, that I was even there. I watched him raise his right arm over his head, a strong metal plated fist grasping a impressive yet odd shaped weapon. It disappeared, somehow, on his back. With only a few steps he made his way over the dune but he was tall enough I could still see him despite my significantly smaller size.

For some reason, instead of running away, like I should have been doing to begin with, I scrambled to my feet and ran forward, heart pounding against my ribs. Then, there over the dune were _two_ more colossus. One was a rust red color, its frame beaten, broken, worn, and flaking chipped paint. I wondered briefly if his red coat was once a brilliant maroon, or maybe even a bright pure red. The other in a similar physical condition, just a _terribly_ faded yellow was bouncing something. . .a. . ._it was a head!_ He was bouncing a _head_ on his foot like a soccer player would a soccer ball! He was acting just like one, too. The head was nearly unrecognizable, I believe the only reason why I knew what it was, was the optic sockets and jaw. It looked like the mech had put it to a grinder. Fluids, both dry and still moist, were splattered like paint on it, some had made it too the mech's foot and leg. Or perhaps it was his own.

I didn't know what to think of all this. Since I could remember the world I lived in was always changing around me faster than the seasons. Usually it was never good changes either. But here, in front of me, were creature's that I wasn't sure was a good or bad thing to see. Autobot's. I've been reading just as well as _hearing_ rumor's that they were returning after years of absence. Why they really left has been unknown to the public, well, since they left. I wasn't even born yet when they up and left. From what I heard, though, the Autobot's of 'then', weren't the Autobot's of 'now'. Something had changed. It was either them or something else may have caused this.

I suppose it was curiosity of the unknown, unfamiliar, intriguing that kept me standing were I was, however foolhardy.

Then I noticed they were looking at me. . .

"What is your designation, little one?" The largest one rumbled; the same one who had stepped past me.

I pointed at myself stupidly. The large one nodded.

"B-Blair. . .Livington."

The two mech's to his right, my left, had started arguing about something, in, what I could only guess, was the Cybertronian language, but we ignored it. Even though the yellow one was holding the head in one hand in a hostile manner.

"My name is Optimus Prime. These two-" referring back to the two mech's whom paused to turn and look first to the faded blue and red then to me. I shifted on my hips. "-are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

I would look back on this day and not question fate and her decision to bring myself and these colossus together. I would only be happy that it happened despite it all...

End?. . .

OoOoO

A/N:

Firstly, when I prictured the characters in my head, I get `07 Optimus Prime with slight variations such as his face, which pretty much looks like his G1 look. Whiles Sunstreaker & Side's pretty much looked like there Universe forms with elements of the movie style also, but you can picture them how you want. Secondly, I'm trying for a new style here, don't know if it's really different from my previous works but oh well. Oh, if anyone thinks that I should be this under the movie category tell me. I think it should but not really sure since the character's can be viewed however.

Quick dabble that I'll probably never get back to. Perhaps in the (far)future but not soon, but I'll leave it as incomplete for now. . .I do have other chapter's writen down in a notebook, right now I just have other more important things on my plate. Why I wrote this? The muse, baby. Do not question it because it is surperior and far more strong willed. That and it kinda came to me in a dream, silly, yet interesting things, really.

Review! Constructive crit. welcomed. I will NOT take your flames.

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Hasbro, Takara, and all associated co.

Except for Blair and the plot, which are mine

Names and/of char(s) are entirely coincidental


	2. Remembering

**Title**: 'Remembering'  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Series**: `07/09 Movieverse AU  
**Warnings**: none (for this chapter)  
**Characters**: Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, OC,  
**Summary**: _Location: Earth. The Decepticon's are not the only enemies out there. The Earth governments are not to trustworthy either._

**Notes**: Sunstreaker's going to seem a bit OOC but it's clearly explained why. It won't be forever depending how far I take this. So don't freak on me, 'kay!

oOoOo

I don't really remember how it started or how I got involved into all of this. I guess it was the trauma. You know how they say some people who go through a traumatic event and they 'forget'. They say it's some sort of defense mechanism or something like that? Well I guess it's like that. I've been with them (or vice versa since they found me instead of me finding them) for a while now. Despite the danger I'm in (we're constantly always in danger) I wouldn't have it any other way. I was reluctant at first, who wouldn't be? But now I'm glad I choose to stay with them and I'm glad they choose to stay with me as well. Over time they became my family at some point. I've helped look after them just as much as they've looked after me.

Yeah it's kind of hard to save a two-and-half story tall sentient machine but you can do it. Just don't ask me to explain.

Although they've saved my life on more than one occasion than I've saved theirs.

We don't have it that good(no one does really), I don't agree with it but they choose to live out here with me. We've live in what looks and feels like a desert, while you can see a lake right off the front porch practically. Like a desert, it gets cold at night, too.

Slowly but surely they start adding onto the garage, where'd they take turns staying in at night while one of the other's stood guard outside. This place is secluded, an old abandoned (obviously it's not anymore) lake side beach-like house, and the electricity that does run out here is used to help make energon for the 'Bot's. The shelter's so far could fit one of the twins though they still staid in vehicle mode most of the time while inside so they both could fit.

Standing forever impassive and weary was Optimus Prime. He helped re-ensure me, I don't know if he knew it or not, but he did with just his quiet presence alone. At night he'd stand out there, thermal cloak over his shoulders, standing watch, his bright electric blue optics reminding me of a lighthouse. Tall, firm, steadfast, forever watchful - guarding and protecting. A silent beacon.

I wondered if that's what he really wanted to be; a lighthouse. . .in that metaphorical sense.

I caught moments getting up at night sometimes, either for a bathroom visit or to check up on the twins. I'd watch him turn his chin upward and gaze at the stars in silent musing and maybe even awe and curiosity. The only entities that never seemed to change in these times. His optics looked like flashlight beams pointing to the dark heavens of night.

I remembered doing that when I was little; doing it and wondering were the light would go. Wondering if it touched anything, if anything out there saw it. Or if it did just dissipate as far as my eyes could see it go. I wonder sometimes if that's what Optimus thought, too. Probably not. He has more important things to think about.

Sideswipe would usually change places with him sometime during the night for him to get some recharge. Their repair systems seemed to work easily and more efficiently while recharging. Optimus isn't that old when you do the Cybertronian human equivalent. Realizing that, he's possibly in his early to mid thirties, but millennia of war, if that's what you want to continue calling it; nameless other things and these times have worn him down. It has made him look older than he really is.

These days Side's didn't go or stray far away from Sunstreaker (and vice versa). Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; they're a set like none other. They put the bond between human twins to shame. I've never seen two siblings so undeniably close. However I've never really been around many teenagers my age. Never have no matter what age I happened to be. Seeing the twin's attitudes may not show it but they do care for one another. Those very few they allow themselves to trust, possibly even to love, know their not as bad as they act. . .sort of. Sideswipe is a good guy, not many would have so much patience, loyalty, to a mech that's in a condition like Sunstreaker.

Battle damage beyond repair. Sunstreaker and his brother had been ambushed arriving here on Earth some time ago. The yellow twin took the brunt of it. Sideswipe never voices it but I know a day doesn't go by that he beats himself over that. His yellow twin had taken it for him. The internal damage didn't appear admittedly then, today it still shows. To a human he'd be handicapped, which he technically is I guess. It's not his fault. He can still function on his own but sometimes needs assistance with various things from one of use. Other than that just at a glance you see a mech who's still quite semi-capable of defending himself with a no-hold's bond.

To save himself from completely loosing him somehow, I don't know how, a large portion of the yellow warriors processor had turned or been blocked off as his bodies self-defense mechanism. Along with other system's that made him who he is. . .or use to be depending on who you're talking to. I didn't know Sunstreaker before but from what I've been told he was a strong powerful solider, he could take down numbers of mech's by him self and still keep at it. He was vain, sadistic, severely stubborn, and somewhat psychotic. He was also loyal, mainly to his brother, in his own weird way. Sideswipe is the only mech that kept him going, kept him sane. Today he's not much of those; all the same, he can still kick butt and is still quite loyal.

How he acts today remind me of an over grown child. He's squirmed himself into my heart even if he (and his brother mind you) can be irritating sometimes. I can't really picture him how they described him. Stubborn, and a fierce fighter yeah, but not those other's. Perhaps, albeit, he'll be back to his old self one day, I wont care for it but that's his original self. It's only right after all, I wouldn't deny him that. No one should.

This life may be hard, for all of us, but I'm content, maybe the other's are too even if only a bit.

At some point last night I'd fallen asleep in the living room on the couch. I knew better than that. A loud odd fan like sound stirred me out of my sleep. I stopped for a moment, listening, fixing to attempt to drift back off only for a slightly too strong push in the back, which got a grunt out of me. To get me to open my eyes to the world. . .the gray couch back anyway.

"What?!" I drawled rolling over to my face was in the pillow. My answer was a low mechanized whistle.

Without lifting my head, "Sunstreaker. Your arm better not be through the sliding door again."

I heard something move behind me in slight haste then rattling of said sliding door frame. Not far off I could hear Sideswipe laughing not holding back in his mirth followed by his brother growling at him to shut-it. For a few moments I thought they'd left, leaving me alone to maybe fall back to sleep. I knew better than that, too. Next; more foot falls, turning of gears, servos and other mechanics shift then. . .

"Blair. It's pass noon. I believe it's time for you to get up." There was a pause then a voice filled with ever so slight humor state: "And you're upsetting Sunstreaker." I heard the yellow mech's trademark whirring low growl.

"All the better." I mumbled pushing myself up finally anyway.

Seating up and moving my feet to the floor I slipped my feet into my sandals, stretched and yawned loudly. I heard but paid no mind as Optimus stood and walked off, I guess, satisfied that I wouldn't lie back down. He knew me well. I never laid back down after already admitting defeat to having to wake up. I was already heading for upstairs for some cloth's to change into. I'd slept in the cloth's I'd worn yesterday again.

My room upstairs was meager and dull. All it was, was four walls, ceiling and a wood floor. It had a simple bed, a dresser that only had two out of five drawer's semi-full, a closet and a small desk. The floor was bare and usually cold or warm depending on the temperature during the day. I never used the light instead I used the old blue lamp on the desk. It had an old 'energy efficient' light-bulb in it and was still going amazingly. Didn't use it often anyway. Pulling the closet door open I grabbed a shirt then went over and got a pair of jeans. Then after heading to the bathroom and changing cloths I headed out.

Surprisingly this place did get bright even if it wasn't a desert but it looked like one. It was a beach without shells and seaweed. The only thing that kept it cool was the northern winds rolling off over the lake. Walking out I squinted me eyes for a moment. I could see Optimus' tall tower-like frame over the dune near the lakes edge and Sideswipe's head, too. Jogging over said dune Sideswipe was the first to greet me.

"Glad you decided to join us."

Coming up to my left was Sunstreaker who quickly but carefully picked me up and deposited me on his right shoulder. That was one of his usual greeting methods. "Morning, Sunshine." I grinned just getting a glare.

"Afternoon." Sideswipe corrected, chuckling.

"Whatever."

The lake out in front of use was vast or at least seemed like it. It was like looking out over the ocean although the waves that pushed and pulled at the shore was small in comparison. From what I knew this lake use to extremely clear and clean. It's not anymore obviously, hasn't been for years. But I imagine – no lake or any body of water ever really stays that way for long. I glance over at Optimus and for some reason sense something was slightly off with him. He caught my gaze for a moment from the corner of his pale blue optics.

"There was another battle last night." He states blanking gazing over the dark murky water that was the lake.

I hear metal whirr beside me but ignore it, frowning as I look over the lake. It looks like it always does. It only took me a second to see what Prime had said was indeed the truth. I unconsciously gripped a piece of Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"From what I could tell and hear it was an surface-to-air battle."

There was no way of ever telling unless seeing it for yourself who participated in the battles. Humans, Cybertronians; Autobot or Decepticons. The possibilities were numerous.

"How long did it last?"

"Five to seven hours."

It didn't happen often, fact was that it did. I'd seen on dark night's the horizon suddenly light up in spurts and the waves at my feet increase soon after. Sunstreaker and I would sometimes go walking down the lake's edge the next couple days afterward and see debris be there washed up with black oil swirling around it. After every battle the sky in the distance would be a foggy black-gray from things still burning. We could see it now as the wind carried it off to our east.

"Blair." I tore my gaze from the smoke to look at Optimus. "We have enough supplies for a few more days but Sideswipe as informed me that some is starting to rot." I brush the fact that he said 'we' over my shoulder. "Do you want to wait?"

If some of the stored food (not all of it was can or non perishable) was rotting that would mean a trip to town. It only took one bad apple. I-we didn't like heading in to town. Not many people lived in the nearest town anymore, if at all. That didn't mean we shouldn't be cautions. Sideswipe had picked a brief signature of a 'Con once. That could have gone badly.

"Whatever, you think is best, Optimus." I turned back to the lake and the black trailing smoke in the sky. Going now to town could be a bad move, but if Optimus suggested to. . .

To my left Sunstreaker gave me a sound deciphered as a whine. I knew he didn't like Sideswipe leaving, since he usually carried me for supplies. He also didn't like me leaving. I had been reluctant to believe it at first because I know how much he cared for his brother. His twin. It was Sideswipe's reinsurance that he did that helped. That was my strange sometimes logic for you.

He'd been concerned with Optimus leaving once before that showed me he cared for Optimus, too. Sunstreaker often showed what appeared to be distaste for the bigger mech, like this morning, but him showing that he didn't want Prime to leave said a lot to. Perhaps it was respect. I don't know. Never asked. Not sure if I should.

"Optimus is going to carry her this time, Sunstreaker." Said Sideswipe but that didn't stop his brother's next soft whine.

oOoOo

A/N:

Honestly. Never really thought I'd kick this back up. I kinda like how it's turning out though.

**Disclaimer**:

Hope you enjoyed. Comments loved but not forced upon you. Constructive criticism welcomed. NO flames/snobbish remarks _what so ever_.

Self beta'ed so some mistakes are possible/likely but I try.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to all respected company's.

The plot/story is mine as is Blair. Not taking.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.


	3. Seekers

**Title**: 'Seekers?'  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**'verse/series**: `07/09 Movieverse AU  
**Warnings**: language  
**Characters**: Optimus Prime and OC, mentions of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,

oOoOo

Like I had said, it was normally Sideswipe who took me for supplies. In the past Optimus had only taken me a small handful of times. He usually took me instead of Side's after an incident like last night when we were resting and he had stood guard. It took us a good hour and half or so to finally get to the nearest town not only because of the road themselves but for the caution that Sideswipe had grown into. I'd always known him like he was now, with caution in his step and every move. From what I knew; he hadn't always been like I know him now.

At one point in time the town had been decent sized and more greatly populated. Today many of the buildings were abandoned while other's were completely gone, only leaving their cement foundations behind as reminders that a building had, indeed, been here. The roads that went threw them rarely had vehicles drive down them. With years without attendance and maintenance nature and riots took there toll eventurally. The few buildings that were still operable were meager and nearly altogether empty, there windows broken leaving only old rusted frames behind and their brick walls crumbling. As we drove by them I looked inside. Some I could see their ceiling panels hanging like they'd been gutted or see straight threw to the other side. Occasionally I'd see a few outlines of one or two homeless people or scavengers. Some of the stores that once were convenient stores of some sort still had their stands and counters; grayed and broken because of exposure to time and the elements.

I felt odd, out of place riding inside of Optimus' cab. I'd gotten over the creepy feeling a long time ago but still. . . Seeing that there were no other moving vehicles, let alone people, walking down what was left of the streets creeped me out. Some would say time had forgotten this town -they were right and wrong at the same time. I remembered when I was little catching the occasional chance to watch movies -this town reminded me of a few old horror flicks. This town had long since died an gone to _Hell_. Even if this town was dead that didn't mean that you should let your guard down for an instant. Optimus, Sideswipe, and common sense told me that we could _easily_ be tracked going down these streets. We did, afterall, stand out terribly.

"Optimus?"

"hmm?"

I watched the a still working street light that always flickered and blinked yellow as we passed it by.

"What's bothering you? You're. . ._quieter_ than usual."

An old Sedan passed us quietly as I waited for my reply. I watched it go by in the side mirror outside Optimus' cab absently. It was once blue I think, though I could tell even with its retreating form that it was caked in dust and dried mud and who knew what else. It's back window was cracked, duck taped, and it had no rear bumper. As it turned a corner I saw it had no hubcaps either. It wasn't surprising.

I knew something was bothering Optimus I just didn't know what and thus it was bothering me. A lot of things were always bothering the truck, the time I had known him I could tell when something else was going on that was plainly obvious.

"I believe there were Seeker's involved in the battle last night."

Now I could understand why he was acting like he was. Why his cab seemed so thick.

"Seekers!" I gasped. "This far North!"

"Calm down, Blair," his baritone voice soft and calming. "I'm not certain it was them. But. . ."

Optimus' let his own word's drift. Instead of sliding forward and grabbing his stirring wheel wanting to know what had yet to say, I sank back slightly concerned probaly written on my face. Of what I wasn't sure. Optimus knew how to hide his emotions well unlike myself, always had been, even in his voice. Not all things could be easily be hidden, I guess, and I sensed it.

"But?"

"I've been hearing rumor's," he finally began again. "That the Human government may possibly be developing similar technologies to duplicate Seekers."

No words came to me at first. _What? _"Really? They're idiots to take it that far! Have they forgotten the _Hawaii Incident*_?" The last part was more to myself than to Optimus.

Optimus was pulling into a super center parking lot. There were a few cars around. Most were old, rusted, and left abandoned, their wheels, glass, and other body parts were missing. From what I could tell there were only two vehicles still probably working out here. Optimus' large form, even if battered, stood out against the surroundings as he pulled up to the front of the old super center.

"That is the human government for you. I do not believe in the rumors, but from what I've learned from past experiences; 'suspect anything and everything'." I nodded in understanding. A long time ago, I stopped getting offended about such comment's thrown out at my own race. Usually I would agree with them and didn't deny it myself. The majority of Human's these days were greedy, selfish bastards. More than they use to be believe it or not.

"True. What if there were Seeker's, though?" _This far North_. . .

"Let's just hope that they weren't. In my current condition I don't think I could handle a _Trine_. Not by myself and I don't want Sunstreaker to go up against them."

I would have agree with him there, I would not want him to either. Sunstreaker was a fighter, a warrior, but over the past couple years, the lack of proper maintenance and medical attention wore on them, literally. Not only on Sunstreaker but his brother and Optimus too. There were no medics around, let alone a decent mechanic, human or other wise. I had little to no knowledge of how a regular cars or trucks worked; there was no way I knew how to fix one of the bots. I'd picked up a few things from them telling me about them but other than that it was pointless. We were careful and helped as much as we could to tend to one another's needs. Engineering just wasn't our forté.

Seating back; "Yeah. Let's hope it wasn't."

Quickly I got out of Optimus as soon as he stopped at the front door of the super center, grabbing my bag and headed in to the store. I heard the door shut behind me and a faint word of 'be safe' from Optimus. With a small wave I head in ducking through one of the broken glass doors.

oOoOo

Today's, TV's were rarely used. They had been banned years ago when (for example) China finally got fed up with the United States shipping its e-waste over to their country. Obvious it was highly illegal but the U.S. did it anyway, regardless. The shipments, majority of the time, were ancient desktop computer monitors that, when stored in large numbers and left to the elements the lead, CRT's*, mercury, cobalt and numerous other toxic materials and wastes from other every-day appliances. Over time it sank into the earth, which included fields and water supplies. These number's were vast. Though China, for didn't claim to be the culprit, let alone acknowledge it, numerous freighters had seemily disappeared like they'd went threw the Bermuda Triangle, believed to have been taken and never seen again.

Some people claimed either the Decepticon's and/or the Autobot's had been behind the freighters disappearance.

In 2017 the U.S. revealed a new computer monitor that could also be used as a TV without all the excess wiring. It is supposedly better than HD and/or LCD monitors of its time. They were extremely light, durable, and long lasting.

It was created using reversed engineered alien technology.

Cybertronian.

The 'Cybertronian's' weren't happy about this, needless to say. In the end, in 2019, with the already mounting tention between biological and nonebiologicals, everything snapped and it had led to the peninsula that was Florida to become an island. By the time the Cybertronian's acted enough screen/monitors had been distributed, despite their fancy prices, it was a somewhat pointless endeavor. Today people used the Internet for, well, everything. News, information, schooling, finances, conversations, sales, just, _everything_. That and when people got wind that the monitors were created from using Cybertronian tech., anti-Cybertronian activists. . .lets just say that didn't go over well. It had been predicted some time back before 2010 that newspapers and magazines would be come practically none-existent. They said that this fantasy had become reality for a short time -that was before the incident of 2017. _The Florida Incident*_.

There was a hitch to this. Prices.

Those that didn't have the _necessities_ found people who did and 'shared'. Most didn't allow this because of the incident's were people had 'shared', ended up dead, then their belongings taken. The government was slow to fix this problem it had wedged itself into. Streaming live via several news channels on the Net was a running story that happened in Florida Island.

A large ship, even alien to the current resident aliens on Earth, showed up, offering. . .something to the robotic locals.

Salvation.

Energon.

Three strange mech's: A golden Seeker, a ivory mech, and a mercury colored Decepticon with a kind smile. . .

oOoOo

final notes:

_Hawaii Incident/Flordia Incident_ = referring to different 'incidents' here.

_CRT's_ = cathode-ray tubes. look it up on wikipedia

oOoOo

A/N:

No, I have nothing against Flordia or Hawaii, I assure you. Comtemplating changing the title of this. Y/N? Suggestions?

Comments loved but not forced upon you. Constructive crit. welcomed. NO flames/snobbish, please.

_Self beta'ed, mistakes are possible/likely_. If you'd like to beta, be my guest.

Transformers & all related char(s) belong to Hasbro/Paramount/Takara/ and associated co.

The Blair, and plot/story are mine.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


End file.
